Document management systems operate on central computer server systems to aid users in properly storing electronic business form data. However, difficulty arises when personal computers try to collect data while isolated from the central servers. Additional difficulty arises when the personal computers attempt to integrate the collected data with the central servers' document management systems. To overcome these and other difficulties, a system and method for document management are provided for processing forms on a personal computer while isolated from a network. The forms are illustratively Hypertext Markup Language (HTML) forms stored on a personal computer isolated from a network. The forms have data fields for data submission. Data is input into a selected form and a submit command is executed to submit the entered data. Execution of the submit command stores the data to a file on the personal computer. Once the personal computer is connected to the network, the stored data is sent to a central computer connected to the network.